The Adviser
by MRS.DRAGONFIRE911
Summary: Rin Bara Okumura ,a foot ninja, goes on patrol with her team. She gets mutated and her team turns on her. She finds refuge with the turtles. Summary sucks but please read, people have been saying it's good (even though I don't see whats so special about it! XD) rated T because I'm paranoid-so original right?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL MY LOVELY READERS! I haven't updated all my stories at all recently but this is the reason why...A TMNT STORY! HOPE YA LIKE!**

The Advisor

Chapter 1: The mutation

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

"Group five to gate seven." A board guard said through a megaphone, he'd only been sitting there giving orders for about the last five hours and was beginning to lose his voice. The large where house was swarming with foot ninjas, group five, the group previously called, consisted of one scout, 3 fighters, and a rouge as the leader (strange considering that rouges were independent fighters).

"Okay girls, you heard 'em, let's go!" she said, when in reality she was the only girl there. She slid on her mask and secured her belt, smirking as she heard Johnson falling behind her. He always did that, if she didn't know better, she'd have figured he was trying to look at her ass,("it is pretty nice"), she thought, stroking her own ego. Clearing her face of all emotion she took in a deep breath, preparing herself to start breaking her morals, for about the millionth time in her whole life, but then again she didn't have very many morals….so it was fine.

She turned her body to face her team, then looked down "Johnson, it's been a year; I'd have figured you'd have stopped tripping over your own failure by now." She said in a teasing yet serious voice. She studied the young boy for a moment, he didn't know it but he was actually older than her, she herself was only fifteen, he was seventeen, then again she was quite mature for her age, despite the fact she could never resist the opportunity to piss someone off.

The ground was covered in grime and dirt from previous patrols, and Johnsons face looked like it was lying in some smeared dog shit, which it probably was. "S-sorry! H-here's the orders for the patrol!" he said nervously as he handed her a stack of papers to her. She took them from him and looked at the area she'd be patrolling, ("it was small, just like her team…") she thought unenthusiastically. "Well at least our forces won't be spread too thin…" she said to herself.

Rin looked up at her team "Follow me!" she ordered and turned swiftly around, walking past the other groups. "Look! It's group five! HAHA the weaklings!" ("They aren't weaklings! She thought, they're just…small…and I'm not weak! I just made a mistake when I was shooting the arrow, it's not like I meant to shoot master Shredder! I was in training!") The thoughts rushed into her mind and she quickly became irritable. She took another breath and exhaled, clearing her mind of everything but her orders.

Rin walked over to the weapon and quickly grabbed a bow and quiver and then strapped it on pulling it tight. She counted her arrows to make sure she had enough and walked on. She clenched her fists as more whispers came her way, but ignored them. ("Everyone has their place, if you work hard; you'll find your own.") Her brother's words echoed in her head.

A voice spoke to her ("Why hold back, you know you could take them all down…if you just let goooooo.") it told her. Rin frowned, ("I can't do that, it isn't right!")She thought. "Yeah, and neither is stealing, but you do that all the time, what's the difference? Come on, you know you want to!") it chuckled to her menacingly. ("There is a big difference, so shut up!") She told it harshly, focusing back on her mission. She stopped in front of the gate and handed a guard her orders "We are going on patrol." She told him. ("Wow! Captain obvious much?") She thought to herself. "Very well, go on." He told her, opening the door or 'gate as it was called.

She closed her eyes as the gate opened and a gust of cold air washed over her body. She bunched her leg muscles then launched herself into the air, leaping onto the nearest rooftop with nothing more than a tiny bit of effort. She sped over it to the next, repeating the process. She heard the gate close behind her and the lock being put in place. The air was chilly and crisp, the kind of weather you get right before an electrical storm. You could already see the clouds forming in the night sky.

Rin focused on a telephone wire ahead of her, then looked a little left, to a brick building right across an alley way. "Okay guys, we're almost there!" she informed her team as she jumped over several alleys, and sped across many buildings. "HAI!" they replied in acknowledgment. A loud grumble came from the sky, it got a bit darker as clouds covered the full moon, and the wind grew ever fiercer. Small pieces of hail started to fall.

The temperature had fallen drastically. "Great, alright boys looks like we'll have to be a bit more careful now, not to mention find more covered vantage points…" she said in slight annoyance. "I don't get paid enough for this." She mumbled to herself jokingly but kind of serious. She slowed down to a safer pace, to prevent falling on her face like Johnson did every morning.

She jumped to the next roof in one fluid flip, her chain-mail making a little tinkling nose as it shifted under her cloth armor. She landed silently, and stopped giving her body a chance to recover from the mild exertion. The hail started to fall a bit more heavily along with rain.

Rin heard a Zoo Animal Transport drive on a nearby road, it's annoying little jingle playing over and over again. Rin listened harder and heard a 'pew pew' ("I think I've been watching too much star wars…..") she thought to herself. She heard it again "Scout! Take a look in that alley way ahead of us." She ordered him. She waited silently as the scout quietly ran past her, carefully avoiding puddles and keeping his hands on his nun chucks. "Fighters, get into attack position 3!" she whispered harshly.

She heard them line up horizontally behind their weapons drawn. The rain hit their heads and soaked their cloth armor, and rolled over their masks. ("Man I can't wait to get home and sit down with my ferret!") A random thought passed through Rin's mind. ("What the hell was that...?") She asked herself.

The scout returned. "Leader! There are 4 Cyborg-like robots with guns shooting at 4 unseen enemies, and another 5 carrying boxes with glowing blue containers inside." He reported to her. "Get behind the fighters, prepare for a fight!" She said smugly. ("We have to be careful of the 4 unknown targets, we don't know who they are, yet the enemy of my enemy is my friend…in most cases , we need to know where the targets are, and stay out of range…..") Rin walked towards the alley slowly, she peeked over the edge. A raging battle came into view…..or half of one. Just as the scout had said there were 4 robot-cyborg things shooting some kind of high tech guns and 5 of them with some glowing goo. "Well it looks like we're in for a good time!" she said as she jumped over the edge and onto the fire escape.

She went down to the second to last level and drew her bow. She took aim at one of the cyborg's heads and shot it. The arrow got stuck in the head and exploded, leaving the body to fall to the ground and a brain looking thing to crawl out. The container of goo cracked and then shattered on impact with the ground. The blue goo leaked onto the ground.

The cyborgs around the one she had shot tuned to look at her "Shit." She stated simply before drawing another arrow on her bow and shooting another robot as she jumped to the ground. When she landed she immediately dropped to her knees and rolled behind a nearby trash can. She listened and heard foot step a couple feet away.

She rolled out from behind the trash can and quickly shot one through the head, the arrow went straight through and embedded itself in another's head and exploded. "DOUBLE SHOT!" Rin exclaimed happily. She got up strapped her bow back on her back and drew her daggers (They were actually just a modified version of the standard issue hand blades that all foot ninja got.).

ANIMAL TRANSPORTATION DRIVER

Tom was driving through the street and turned a corner *GASP* "One hell of a wrong turn" he murmured before driving into a wall, casing the cages in the back to fall out. One cage bounced allowing the lock to come out and letting the silver fox inside to come out and run toward the blue goo in a panic, just as Rin was running towards the robots.

BACK TO RIN

Rin was racing towards the robots, taking no notice of the fox or the blue goo as she went on her way to battle. Rin tripped on the fox and landed face down in the creepy glowing blue goo. She blacked out for a second and when her vision came back her body felt…different. She stood up….she felt taller. She raised a hand up to her head and grabbed her face, then shook her head clear. "F-FALL BACK!" she yelled. She took to the fire escape and climbed back to the roof.

When she got up there she saw her group, all of them were fine, if a bit annoyed. "Look! It's a mutant! Get it!" one of the fighters yelled. Her group jumped at her and she backed away, closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

She thought about what they said. ("Mutant. I'm a mutant?") She looked at her hand and saw fur, claws, pads; her arm was covered in black fur. The fighter threw a ninja star at her. "What the hell…" she asked herself before she was pushed off the roof and fell on a truck. Her last thought was ("I'm a mutant….")


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright readers, this was a quick chapter cuz i got so many favs and stuff. I will update with a longer chapter soon. I forgot to say that this is based off the 2012 version, and that I might actually turn this into a recount of the series, but I'm not sure.**

**SPOILER ALERT- And to answer any questions about my character and Raph (am i really that predictable that you guys can already tell?) Yes they will eventually be a couple...-end sploiler**

**I am actually a major Leonardo fan but the Raph in 2012 version is friggan hot! also to be truthful this is the first part of the next chapter but i will NOT be joining them so suck it up and deal with it!**

The adviser

Chapter 2: Show me trust

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

When Rin came to the first things she saw was an old subway car. "What the fuck…?" she questioned no one in particular. She got up and looked around, her arm was wet and hurt like but she did her best to ignore it. Her armor was soaked so she took off the first layer. When she was pulling off her left arm portion she gasped. "Holy shit….!" She exclaimed. Her mind was searching for answers, she quickly pulled off the cloth and looked at her arm "I have FUR!" she exclaimed. Memories from last night found their way back into her mind, along with the anger of betrayal.

"What did I do to get thrown off a building AND hit by a ninja star!" she yelled, her anger making her reckless. She was in some old sewer/subway and it smelled completely rank! It was as if her senses were on high alert, and even though it was kind of dark she could still see with ease. "Well I am a mutant fox, aren't they nocturnal…..so they have better night vision…and smell and hearing…..Wow I'm like a super ninja now!" she said a little loudly.

Rin was about to continue but was knocked to the ground, and onto her bad arm, the following noise sounded like a dog getting beat to death with a large pointy and spiked stick. She yelled her hand grabbing as much of the wound as it could. "Quit your howling furball!" an angry voice said from behind her, she was pinned down by someone and couldn't see who "Who you calling furball…..shorty." she said kicking him off and then noticing he was like 3 inches shorter than her.

The turtle that attacked her was about to pounce at her but was held off by another with a blue mask. "RAPH! Calm down! We don't even know why she is here, or how she got here for that matter!" The blue on said "I think I know perfectly well why she's here, Leo. She's a foot ninja, and the foot want to KILL us!" The red one yelled back.

Rin sat up grimacing at the pain from her shoulder; she took a deep breath and cleared her face of any and all emotion- including pain. "I am Rin, FORMER leader of team/group 5, FORMER foot clan ninja and FORMER foe to you. I am no longer a foot, so therefor I have no real standing to just attack you. As for HOW I got here, I was attacked by my team and fell of the roof of a building and onto that thing over there; I do not wish to harm any of you, and probably couldn't due to my condition." She said to them.

"Bet you couldn't hurt us even if you weren't injured!" the red one said to her "I meant all of you together, bet I wouldn't have a problem taking you down alone, shorty!" She shot back. Rin put her hand into her belt and took out a bandage, she ripped out the ninja star with a pained sigh, and she started to wrap the wound right after she removed the chainmail on her left arm. The turtles just stood there and grimaced when she ripped it out. "In the foot treating a wound in front of another is a sign of trust," She looked them in the eye "I am showing you trust, so why don't you show me some." She said in a hopeful voice "It's gonna take a lot more than that to win me over!" The red one says "Hmmmm…That's fine with me, I love a game of hard to get!" she said in a slightly flirty voice, shocking the turtles, especially the red one.

Rin chuckled at their shocked faces and started to put the excess bandage away. She took her bow off and set it down in front of her, along with her quiver, but kept her daggers hidden. She sat down cross legged and put her hands on her knees. "Why are you being so mellow and trust worthy!?" the red one yelled, more like an exclamation than a question. "Oh so you DO think I'm trust worthy?" she poked at him. "NO!" he exclaimed Rin looked at the other turtles and said "I like him, anyhow you gonna do anything or am I gonna just have to sit here for forever?" She asked. One in orange ran up and Rin's eyes turned into gigantic freaked out white circles. The orange one jumped on her somehow managing to avoid her wound and hugged her face. "SHE'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" He yelled.

Rin deadpanned and merely looked at him as he started to pet her and talk to her in a puppy-dog voice. One in purple came over and pulled him off, but the orange one managed to pulled her headband off, she stared at it for a moment before picking it up. She held it in her hand, or paw, then took her new claws and simply shredded it up with one quick swipe. ("That life is gone now…") she thought to herself. She looked back up at the turtles and stared them in their eyes "I think we're gonna be good friends." She simply said.

The turtles looked puzzled for a moment, but then a rat walked in, a mutant rat, to be exact. "Leonardo who is this?" he asked gesturing to Rin. "I can answer for myself, ya know." She told him, earning a curious look from the rat "Then do it." He told her. "She stood up as tall as she could and ended up rising an extra 3 inches taller than she was before, she could basically look the rat in the eye. I am Rin Okumura, an d I wish to be an ally." She said looking at him calculatingly.

The rat returned her look and then gave his answer. "Donatello, give this girl the guest room, she will join us in our training from now on." He said surprising all of them. "One hell of a warm welcome." Rin said surprised. "Master Splinter you can't be serious, I mean she's a foot ninja!" The red one yelled. "I am aware of this, but her loyalties have shifted, I can see it in her eyes, she means no harm, but I will keep an eye on her." He said to him. Rin lowered herself to her normal height and merely stared at the turtles for a moment. "So which one of you turtles is Donatello?" she asked. "I am, and, uh, you can call me Donnie." He said in a friendly voice.

"Okay-doke Artichoke, so where is this 'guest room'?" she asked him. "Right this way," he said walking down a hallway and then turning left "This is my room, and this is Mikey's, this is Leo's, this is Raph's, and this is yours." He continued. Rin slid open the door and gasped, the room was amazing there was a bed with yellow sheets and a yellow pillow, the walls were mostly bare and grey but had intricate golden designs near the floor and ceiling, and there was another door in the room that seemed to lead to a closet. "WOW, this is really mine?" she asked in amazement, walking in and looking at the red carpet on the floor. "It's my two favorite colors mashed into an awesome room." She said happily. "Really, so yellow and grey are your favorite colors?" Donnie asked her. "No, Scarlet and Gold!" she said bubbly.

Rin stopped her girly moment and turned back to Donnie, "Hey uh… do you think you could put some medicine on this this" she asked gesturing to her wound; the gauze was already soaked with blood. "That would probably be a good idea!" He said highly alarmed. With that they went off into his lab and after that they all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know that I said this chapter would be longer but my pc died in the middle of typing it, so while I'm typeing up the next part your gonna have to be happy with this. *sigh* that's what i get for waiting 2 days until posting it! Any way this half is sorta sad, but the next part is HILARIOUS...if a bit inappropriate as well but look forward to it! it's GREAT!**

The adviser

Chapter 3: A secret revealed

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Rin awoke to a racket outside of her room "Should we go in?" She heard Donnie say "What if she's like getting dressed or something?" Leo said "LET'S GO IN!" Raph yelled. Rin blushed at this and got up, she was mostly just annoyed. She put on a pissed off face and walked over to the door sliding open with a bit more force than needed. "Will you guys shut the fuck up!" She yelled, shocking the young boys as they stared at the raging inferno behind her.

She turned back around and quickly grabbed her belt, along with her gloves and slid them on, concealing her daggers inside. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her and walked past the boys with her eyes closed, she did not really know where she was going but she knew she wanted to get away from them.

She ran a hand through her hair and yawned, she was normally a morning person but she just felt kind of pissed off today. She walked into a room that seemed to be a sort of living room and looked around, she saw a television and a video game and a few beanie bag chairs. "They need to do some remodeling…." Rin said to herself "And how do you suggest we do that?" Splinter said to Rin, nearly scaring her out of her skin. "Oh um I don't know….." She said.

"When do we start training?" Rin asked him, moving on from her freak out. "We start right now; the boys will join us in 2 hours." He told her. They walked back down the hallway, passing the boys as they walked by. When they got to the practice room (along with the boys who had followed them for no particular reason) they went to the center and stood facing each other exactly 15 feet apart.

"I want you to try and hit me." Splinter said. "Hmph! We can't even hit you in a group, what makes you think she'll be able to hit you by herself?!" Raph asked. Splinter said nothing, but gave him a look. "Do you have a weapon?" He asked Rin. Rin smirked "Don't worry, I'm just not gonna take 'em out right now." Rin said.

"GO!" Splinter yelled. Rin launched herself forward at such a speed she was invisible to the naked eye; she slid between Splinter's legs and then jumped back up on her feet when she was behind him. She swung her arm forward but was knocked back by his arm. Rin dodged an attack from his left arm by bending over backwards and then pulling off a backflip to gain some distance from him. After a moment she launched herself forward again, only this time she slid out her daggers and jabbed at him with the butt of the hilt. One was knocked out of her hand and she threw the other at him while simultaneously kicking at him with her left leg. He grabbed her leg and threw her at the wall; she was about to smash into the boys before she rolled in midair and skidded to a halt in a crouching position right in front of Raph. Rin smirked; he was in the right position, only 3 feet from the wall and exactly 10 feet from her dagger. Rin feinted to the right before speeding off to the left and retrieving her other dagger, She quickly turned and threw her dagger at her other one, causing it to bounce off and fly towards the back of Splinter's head. Rin sped forward and stopped the dagger an inch from his head. "I think you're a little out of practice, old man." Rin said smiling triumphantly.

The boy's merely stared at her in awe while Splinter turned around and looked at her with an approving look. "Well played, every move was calculated, and you knew what I was going to do before I did it, and used it to your advantage, true signs of an accomplished ninja. I am glad that you are now on our side, young one." Splinter told her "MAN THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Mikey yelled running over and hugging her head again.

Rin peeled him off and turned back to Splinter "Anything else you want me to do?" She asked "No, not until you join the boys in their training." Splinter said "Hai." She replied. She went to retrieve her other dagger and slid them into her gloves. She stood there for a moment adjusting them. She looked at the boys out of the corner of her eye. Donnie seemed to be in deep thought and Mikey was waving a hand in front of his face. Leo was talking to Splinter and Raph just stood there his arms crossed over his chest, looking at his brothers.

After another moment Rin crossed her arms over her chest herself and mimicked him, she didn't mean to do it she just did it subconsciously, it was something she had learned to do in training. A way to get someone to rust you is to do what they do, it hadn't been meant to be taken so literally but it had worked for her none the less. She watched them all, they really were a lot like a family, it reminded her of her family….a couple years ago…what her family had been.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, HEY Big bro!" Rin said to her brother Yukio "What'sup Little Red?" He said "When are we gonna train again? I'm really good with my daggers now!" She said enthusiastically. "Right after you stop being so cute!" He had yelled, picking her up and throwing her into the air. "Yukio stop! Uncle Shredder make him stop!" she yelled, calling out for her uncle.

END FLASHBACK

The Rin in current time closed her eyes, letting the memory come to her as vividly as it could. She had been 5 when that had happened, it had been ten years, and memories like that one were so bittersweet. It had been 2 years since her brother Yukio had died, Rin opened her eyes and looked at the brothers again, it made her sad to see siblings interacting in such a way, a way that her and Yukio had. She walked out of the room and leaned on the door, letting out a small sad sigh, "Why the hell did my life have to get so damn complicated!" she said to herself harshly.

She closed her eyes as more memories came back, images of her and her brother, her cousin, her uncle…in the happier days. "Life sucks." Rin said to herself. She didn't know that Raphael had been listening to her ever since she had left the room. Rin took a deep breath and walked back to what was now her room, she had to get away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright my lovely readers, next HILARIOUS chapter has now been posted! I hope you laugh as much as I did when this CRAZY idea pooped into my head. Now before I go off and ramble about my awesomeness I'd just like to commend one of you on your nice (admirable, amiable, approved, attractive, becoming, charming, commendable,considerate, copacetic, cordial, courteous, decorous, delightful, ducky, fair, favorable,fine and dandy, friendly, genial, gentle, good, gracious, helpful, ingratiating, inviting, kind,kindly, lovely, nifty*, obliging, okay*, peachy*, pleasant, pleasurable, polite,prepossessing, seemly, simpatico, superior, swell, unpresumptuous, welcome, well-mannered, winning, winsome and all other words that mean nice) review, it was seriously the best review I have ever gotten, you made me cry girl! So, Ashley, I'd like to formally ask you if you would like to be the human OC I had planned on putting in the story later on. Just review the story again, with a couple character traits that you believe you flounce so that I can put you in. You don't have to if you don't want to I just want to make sure you understand that I am VERY thankful for your review...and so without further ado, here is the next chapter, Awkward...!**

**PS: a song dedicated to Ashley, I did not make it, but I love the song and her review really did make me smile...BUT! I DONT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT! Sadly for YOU I'm not a lez XD XP JK **

** watch?v=Nuyo0riXVy0&list=PLVZdP3CP0I2cvRa6K9ejDbY857nWhly4T&shuffle=281**

The Advisor

Chapter 2: Awkward...

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Rin was smug, Splinter had had them face off against each other and Rin had already beaten Mikey AND Donnie. She had COMPLETELY creamed they're shells, leaving them dazed on the floor, she had even broken Don's staff AND broken the chains on Mikey's nun-chucks. She was standing across from Rapheal who had just beaten Leo, who had beaten Donnie before her.

Raph looked a bit smug, his sai drawn, and the butt of his hilts facing her, Rin had put her daggers back in her gloves already and was feeling confidant she could beat him without them, but she hadn't strapped them in just in case, Splinter looked at the both of them in turn then yelled "GO!" Raph rushed forward swinging his sai in front of him, going for Rin's neck. She ducked underneath the blow. As she bent over backwards she stuck her left foot out at an angle so that it caught onto his ankle.

Rin laughed at the resounding "OOF!" that followed as Raph fell flat on his face, his brothers chuckling. Raph got back up angry as high hell. "I'm gonna rip your tail off and shove i-!" but he was cut off as Rin simply ponced on him in his anger, holding his arms down by the wrists with one hand and holding a dagger up to his throat with the other. "Got ya'!" Rin said happily. Her hips were straddling his. He squirmed a bit but quickly stopped for unknown reasons ("Man, I got his ass, or should i say shell, good!") Rin thought to herself (" If you let go, there wouldn't be a shell to get in the first place...") the voice told her. ("Go away, I'm not in the mood to have another pointless conversation with you.") Rin thought back at it ("Oh, but that's where your're wrong, I AM you.") it said back, but Rin ignored it, choosing to come back to reality.

"CAN YOU GET OFF ME!" Raph yelled, obviously VERY pissed off. Rin swung her legs over to one side and then lept up to her feet. "Well done, young one, but you need to learn to be a bit less mocking towards your enemy, everything you do could have unseen consequences. Don't let beating them go to your head." Splinter told her "Why would I let beating a bunch of their sorry shells go to my head?" Rin asked teasingly, gaining a few groans from the boys, she merely smirked in reply. Splinter shook his head slightly and left the room.

Mikey ran forward and hugged Rin's face, again "YOUR'E SO TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU DESERVE YOUR OWN NAME! Like...Rin the...Butt kicker...No! Rin the butt-bumper!" he yelled. "Because you've been bumping our butts all over the training room!" Rin's eyes went wider then was probably physically possible. "What is it about you, my face and hugs, that you find SOO appealing? AND NO, that is actually more like a title then a name. To be truthful that name disturbs me, and the more I think about it the creepier it becomes. Plus it sounds like something a rapist would call themselves." Rin said, eyes still the size of golf balls. Mikey simply stared at her for a moment, "Whats a rapist?" he asked innocently. Rins eye balls literally fell out and bounced away like a pair of ping pong balls. "THAT, is a question for Splinter, it is also my Que to get the hell outta here!" she yelled running out of the room.

By now Leo and Raph were rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs as they laughed so hard that no sound came out, except gasps for breath. Donnatello's eyes were wide in shock, he obviously felt bad for Rin in her current situation as she ran out the room. Splinter who had been hovering near the doorway said "Donnatello will tell you!" after making an excuse of how he had to meditate and such. Donnatello started feeling sorry for himself "Well...a rapist is a person who does stuff without another person's permission..." He said "So Rin's a rapist?" We TOTALLY have to throw her a rape party!" Mikey yelled/questioned. Raph and Leo stopped breathing, their bodies convulsing in laughter so violently.

Rin, who could hear the whole conversation through the wall started to hit herself in the face with her pillow "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she repeated over and over again and again. 'knock knock' she heard from the door "Go away, I'm bust dieing in here." She said, Raph opened the door 'What? So the rapist doesn't want to come with us to find some feet to molest?" He asked jokingly. Rin threw the pillow at him, and while he was dodging it pulled off the same move she had earlier in practice. She closed the door with her tail.

"Call me that again and I will punch the floor with your face!" She told him. Raph frowned, a small blush lighting up his cheeks. "What, did I embarrass you by kicking your shell, not once, but twice, with the same move?" She asked tauntingly. She leaned forward and Raph's blush deepened further. Rin put a hand behind her to help support herself, but before her hand came in contact with the ground it brushed against a rather hard, warm object that CERTAINLY wasn't there a few seconds ago. Raph let out a small, low, involuntary moan once this happened.

Rin came to a very obvious and slightly scary conclusion. Rin was now wearing a blush so deep you could see it through her fur. She wasn't quite sure what to do, one side was telling her to get off of him and then get as far away as possible, and then the other was saying stay right there, have a good time! Neither side was winning, Rin continued to just sit there for a moment. A wobbly frown formed on her lips, her blush warming up her face, and her eyes widening is slight fear/ embarrassment. Raph's eyes were almost closed, a blush still bright on his cheeks. Rin's arms started to shake as she placed them on his plastron, and then her whole body stated shaking in turn. Another small moan escaped Raph's lips, Rin shook more, finally Raph grunted before grabbing Rin's wrists and pinning her down, finally a war was won in Rin's mind, she lifted her head and locked lips with Raph. Raph's eyes widened.

Just at that moment Leo walked in. "What is taking you...so long?" Leo asked, slowly backing away from the doorway. Rin and Raph watched him go with large white eyes, their lips still touching but not technically kissing. Raph stood up and scratched his neck "I'm just gonna...go...bye." He said walking out. "Yep, sure, totally!" Rin said at the same time, already knowing what he was doing. Rin retrieved her pillow and stared at it "stupid hormones!" She muttered before trying (and failing) to go asleep.

**Don't you guys just love my fucked up sense of humor! XDXDXD I am evil...and as you will soon learn a liar! I am such a horrible person...but wait I had a good reason to lie...all will be revealed...in due time, that is! BYEBLES!**


	5. Chapter 0

**Alright guys so I'm sorry I didn't ask this in the last chappy but, I'm evil so...yeah. I said I was lying about something, and what I was lieing about was this being an OC/Raph romance! I mean it could be but that is up to you guys. Do YOU want it to be Raph or Mikey. Pick one, now, then pm/message/review me your answer. I can guarantee that the story will be more ass kicky if you choose Raph, but if you choose Mikey it will be slightly less ass kicky but a bit more funny, and it will have a bunch more extra cutey-honey-boo-boo-McSquishykins moments. So its either Mikey or Raph, I have a very well developed story-line for each on so it wont be crappy with Mikey, even with the recent hilarious development in the actual story...so just choose and I will follow!**

**Love,**

**MRSDRAGONFIRE911**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright lovely readers, I'm gonna give you a little more time with this Mikey vs Raph competition/vote thingy but I'm telling you right now Raph is winning by 1, it's 2 to 3, so if you want Mikey, VOTE NOW, you only have a few more days! So anyway, just to give you guys a taste of what it would be like if Rin and Mikey got into a relationship, I just quickly typed up this little chappy, it might be crappy but that's just because I didn't make a rough draft before typing it...so yeah...READ!**

**凜****=Rin=Dignified **

The Adviser

Chapter 5: A disturbing truth and a common interest

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Rin woke up to a loud racket outside of her door "Should we go in? It's almost time for practice!" Donnie asked "Well she did just train only like 2 hours ago, maybe she's tired!" Leo said "plus she might be...getting dressed...or something..." He continued. "LET'S GO IN!" Mikey yelled, the brothers went silent for a moment, undoubtedly staring at Mikey. Rin flushed a bit at his comment but quickly got off her bed, she was angry that they would even consider coming into the room, especially when they knew she could be asleep or something.

Rin rushed to the door, her tail twitching with irritation "Will you guys shut the fuck up!" She said rather harshly, scaring the shit out of the boys and causing Raph to jump into Leo's arms with a high pitched squeal Rin had wanted to freak them out, but nothing could've prepared her for that. "HAHAHAHAHAHA you scream like a girl!" She laughed "Aren't you just insulting yourself by saying that..." Donnie told her "There is a difference between a girl and a tom-boy." Rin said, finally managing to stop laughing. She shook her head, running a few finger through her hair to get out some knots.

She went back to her room to get her bow and quiver. Her quiver was scarlet, just like her outfit, and it had little gold designs painted on it, no one but Rin knew that she was the one who had painted them on. They were beautiful roses with twisting vines and sharp thorns, the beast of the beauty it was a saying that Rin held close to heart. Her bow was black and had spikes that looked like thorns coming off at the ends, the string that she used to draw her arrows was actually made of gold thread, and her arrows had a thin layer of gold over the arrow tip, that's why she did her best not to loose the damn thing, her brother had given it to her. He had always called her Little Red or Little Rose, she had never known why but she had hated it, by now she would have done anything for him to call her that stupid name again, even though she hated it.

The strapped on the quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder, she hid the sadness in her eyes and brushed past the boys and went to the training room. When she was there she rested up against the large tree in the back of the room. Splinter walked in and Rin eyed him a bit, curious as to what training they would do today. "What shall I do for my first time training with you?" Rin asked "We shall meditate." Splinter said. Rin raised an eyebrow but didn't protest, she just highly doubted Mikey and Raph could sit still long enough.

Splinter started to set some matts down on the floor, over the rug for some reason. He set two of them down facing the other four. "Uh... Why'd ya set 'em up like that?" Rin asked "Because you're going to sit next to me." Splinter said, Rin was shocked "W-why?" She stuttered "Because I can tell you are much further on in your training then my sons, and you will be a good example of what you should do when meditating." He replied "Wait, is this they're first time meditating?" Rin asked "It is, for all of them except Leonardo." He said. Rin still looked a little shocked but merely sat down next to him on her own little matt, it was a faded green color and had patches on it in areas that it was most likely once torn.

Rin looked up as the boys walked in, she kept a poker face on, even though she really wanted to laugh at their shocked faces. "Sit my sons, we are learning how to meditate today." Splinter said "Why is she sitting up there, all high and mighty like?!" Raph asked a little annoyed at her 'special' treatment as he called it. "She is farther in her training than you and already knows how to meditate, I am using her as an example." Splinter explained as his sons sat down. Rin sat in Indian style and put her hands on her knees, palms up and fingers spread.

Mikey watched her intently, and mimicked her every move, but not very well. Rin got up and walked over to him, she took his hand and stretched his fingers out with her own, she then proceeded to make sure he was sitting straight before she went back to her own matt. Splinter had watched her as she had done this "Thank you. Rin." He said, Rin nodded slightly in reply. She was forcing herself to wear a completely emotionless face, it wasn't very hard for her to do but keeping a calm air about her was a little harder, she was used to letting her aura do what it would, but when meditating she had to keep it in check. She had a strong aura that didn't like to be suppressed, so it was almost physically tiring for her to do. She sat back down, her tail curling around her, the tip settling down on her feet.

Rin took a deep breath and then imagined herself in her calm place.

CALM PLACE

Rin opened her eyes and she was sitting down in a meadow, hills covered in rose bushes and violets, there was a river nearby, a strong breeze blew over the hill she was currently on, ruffling her fur and blowing through her hair. She smelled the air, a soft scent of honey came to her nostrils. She got up and smiled as another gust of air blew over her body. She walked towards the cottage in the middle of the meadow. She walked in and looked at the table near the door, there was a chair, and someone was sitting in it, it was a human. "Hello?" Rin asked, the figure sat there and didn't respond. "Hello?" she asked again, This time the figure sat up "Hello, my niece." The shredder said, Rin gasped and pulled an imaginary daggers out of non-existent gloves.

The shredder got up and walked over to her "I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you, just as I did your brother." He said chuckling evilly before a wind blew and the cottage, along with the shredder, turned to ash and blew away. "My...brother..." Rin said in shock.

TRAINING ROOM

Rin's eyes snapped open, she wasn't breathing hard, because she wasn't breathing at all. Her eyes wide she forced herself to calm down, her limbs were stiff and the boys were gone. She got up and walked to her room, fiddling with a chain that was attached to her belt. She walked past the boys who were each doing they're own thing. She wasn't hiding her shock very well and the glazed over look in her eyes didn't help. "YO. I'm...uh...going out..." She told them ("Thank god It's night time!") she thought to herself. She walked out and took a right turn, heading towards the nearest man hole.

"She didn't look so good..." Mikey said "One of us should keep an eye on her..." Leo said "I'll go!" Mikey yelled "She'll notice you, you dunce, with all the noise yo make!" Raph said "It's not like I'm going to fight anyone!" Mikey said "Fine..." Leo sai reluctantly "BUT, call us if you encounter ANY trouble AT ALL!" He finished as Mikey started bouncing up and down in happiness. "OKAY!" Mikey yelled happily.

He ran out after Rin, slowing down once she came into view. Rin slid the man hole cover off carefully and after taking a quick peek around jumped out onto the nearest roof. Mikey was only 50 feet behind her, using his ninja stealth skills to their fullest potential. So quietly and skillfully he would have put Splinter to shame.

Rin dashed over the roofs with ease, it was almost like she was back on another patrol with her group, but she was constantly reminded that it wasn't true because she couldn't feel the air stir with their presence as she once had, she felt a pang of loneliness of sadness. The things she had loved had been taken from her, her friends, her family, her humanity...well almost all of it, she had had her sensai, but now that she had left the foot, he wasn't really her sensai anymore. He had stepped in for her brother when he had died, and Rin had taken to him like a daughter, she had adored him, even though she had never shown it. There were times when she missed Xever.

When Rin came back to the present she found herself at her old home, she pulled out the key from her belt and slipped in.

The walls were painted blue and the floor was made of polished wood. This was her room, there was an old worn bed with springs poking out and a banged up dresser that was almost empty. She looked around at her old accommodations. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a wooden box that read 'Little Rose" And then 'Rin Bara Okumura' below "Wow, that's a pretty name!" Mikey said "AHHHHH!" Rin screamed 'HOLY SHIT, Mikey don't do that!" She yelled, freaking out. "Sorry, Rin." He said, wearing a sheepish grin. Rin pulled out a large cardboard box and started putting a variety of stuff in it.

when she was done she handed it to Mikey 'Now you get to carry this!" Rin said kind of annoyed. She grabbed the box, it was made of some unknown wood and had rosebuds and thorns engraved in the wood. Rin carefully picked up the box making sure not to bang it on anything she left the house and locked the door, after Mikey got out.

She kept the box close to her, all the while making sure Mikey didn't open and spill the content of the box he was carrying. "THIS IS HEEEEAAAVVVYYYYYY!" Mikey complained, Rin rolled her eyes "That's what you get for following me!" She yelled. Rin heard a crash, she turned around and saw he had dropped the box. The contents of witch were painting and drawing utensils, a stitch doll, and a few other sentimental objects. "You like to draw!" Mikey exclaimed in a weird questioning way. "Yeah, I suppose so..." She trailed off a little embarrassed Mikey Ran forward and hugged her "OOOHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY PICTURES!" Mikey said.

TIMESKIP!

Rin set the box down on the floor of her room along with the one Mikey had been carrying. "Follow me!" Mikey whispered, leading her to his room and through a hole in the wall to another room almost as big as the training room. The walls of this room were covered in doodles, that became more and more complicated as it went on, obviously done at different times. It was like evolution, stupid little stick turtles here, then more complicated ones with muscles and facial expression, then full blown sketches of the brothers and Splinter. "Wow, these are good!"

But there was one that stood out from the rest,, a picture of Rin sitting on a beanie bag chair looking over her shoulder. The picture was so life-like! Mikey had caught the look of humor in her eyes and all the emotion and mischief that came with her smirk. Her eyes were almost closed with happiness as she giggled through her canines, she was holding a video game in her hands that said 'NEW HIGH SCORE' on the screen.

Rin stared at the picture "Did you draw this?!" She asked in amazement "Yeah..." Mikey said surprisingly shyly. "It's...amazing..." Rin said breathily. Mikey smiled proudly but also kind of shyly "Thanks..." he said "I...uh have a copy of it on paper if you want it..." Mikey said "Could I?' Rin asked, Mikey handed it to her after tearing it out of an old sketch book. She was amazed to see this one was even more detailed and even had color! She hugged Mikey, he went a little stiff before relaxing and hugging her back. Rin kissed him on the cheek quickly. "I'm gonna hang it up in my room!" She said happily, before walking out, leaving an extra happy Mikey standing there holding his cheek.

**OOOHHHH so much drama, yet I STILL made it cute! so I hope this makes it easier for you to choose between Mikey and Raph, and yes whoever is not chosen will end up with the human OC character I'm going to make, so don't be sad for the loser!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright lovely readers! Next chapter is now up! And, sorry raphxrin fans, MIKEY WON! 5 to 3, so people apparently like (Damn, now I have to find stupid little mushy names for them, though I think I have a few ideas XD) ANYWAYS, the next chapter is going to be incredibly sad, I don't know what put me in such a dreary mood but I am and couldn't help but make an incredibly sad chappy...ENJOY THIS ONE FOR NOW!**

The adviser

Chapter 6: The beast of the beauty

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Rin walked into her room, carrying the picture Mikey had drawn with careful, caring hands. Even though she was very happy, the angst from her earlier meditation was still bothering her, even though she was currently doing a good job hiding it now. Rin snapped out of her daze, she HAD to stop thinking about that, it scared the shit out of her ("Wait did I really just say it scared me? No, it makes me nervous, fear is weakness!" She thought.

She set the drawing down on her bed as she started searching for something to use to hang it up with. "This is beautiful, did you draw it?" Splinter said. Rin's eyes turned into white voids and a small little squeak came out of her mouth as she turned around and saw him. ("It's a ninja thing.") she thought to herself before calming down. "Uh...No, Michelangelo did..." She said, unsure if she should be sharing the information. Splinter looked a little surprised before picking the picture up and looking a little closer "It's actually very wondrous really I was shocked when I saw it on the wall, and then he told me he had a copy on paper! I was actually about to hang it up, but I can't seem to find anything right now, I know I had some tape somewhere..." she trailed off, resuming her search. "He was drawing on the wall?" He asked a bit alarmed "Huh, oh NO! I mean, yes, but... Listen I know you may be his father, or sensai- whatever you prefer, but if he hasn't told you, I don't think he wants you to know..." Rin said, a little distracted as she looked in her dresser for the roll of tape.

Splinter nodded, "I understand, and I believe the tape is under your bed." He told her. Rin looked a little surprised before going over to retrieve it. "Rin, are you okay, you seem a bit distracted..." He said "Yeah, I'm fine I just had a nightmare, nothing to bad though..." She lied, Splinter eyed her but accepted her answer. "Very well, I'll see you in training tomorrow." he said in goodbye. Rin bowed and was about to turn around before Mikey walked in. "Are you okay?" He asked "Were you eavesdropping?!" Rin asked, not angry, just a bit surprised. "Well, I wasn't TRYING to, I just kinda heard it, ya wanna talk about it?" he asked her, a small sheepish smile sliding onto his lips. ("Just as I did your brother...") The words echoed in Rin's mind over and over, her pupils dilated and she began to breath a little harder. Mikey rushed forward, clearly extremely worried, Rin snapped out of her daze again "I-I'm fine, I really don't want to talk about it, I'm just a little...worried." She said. "Talking helps, and if you don't tell me, you'll have to tell all of us, that's how it works around here." Mikey said "It...it wasn't really a dream, when I was meditating, I saw my uncle, and he said he'd kill me...just like he'd..." but Rin couldn't bring herself to say the word, she knew what would happen if she did, she couldn't allow it to happen, it was _weakness, _and weakness was bad.

"Just like he'd what, Rin?" Mikey said "I-I can't..." Rin stuttered "Rin..." Mikey gave her this weird look, it reminded her of Leo's lecture face, except it was 20 times more intense and serious. Rin looked into his eyes and all of her defenses just fell away. "Just like he'd killed my brother..." Rin said a sadly. "Brother? You have a-" Mikey was cut off "HAD! I _HAD _a brother!" Rin said her voice suddenly bitter. Mikey's eyes widened "Rin, I'm sorry! I didn't know..." He said "Mike..." But Rin didn't finish the sentence, her shoulder sagged as memories of Yukio came to her. "DAMMIT!" she yelled. She had let her weakness show, she looked down, her eyes started to water but she fought off the tears, not allowing them to overflow her eyelids.

Rin growled to herself, angered for no real reason, she was confused by her own feelings and anger was just how she dealt with confusion, she was usually calm, but she had gone past her logic, her emotions were controlling her now, and sheer will was all that was keeping her dark side at bay. (Just let _gooooo!_ You know you want to, it hurts you to resist so why do it?") the voice asked her ("Because I refuse to hurt them too!") Rin screamed back in her mind. She was shaking by now and Mikey was really scared. "Rin?" he asked shakily, but no answer came so he asked louder, finally starting to shake her himself, managing to snap her out of it. She was irrationally angry and Mikey's recent outburst had managed to make his brothers rush to his room.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked worriedly "No Rin's-" but Rin interjected "Yes." She said firmly, Leo looked skeptical. "She didn't tell me, but I know somethings wrong!" Mikey said quickly, ducking behind Donnie just in case Rin chased after him. Rin lifted her head once he said that, her eyes were painted over with a thin layer of determination. Leo studied her for a moment "Master splinter, we all need to have a talk with Rin!" He yelled, causing Rin to growl.

Rin was pulled into the lair and told to explain what was wrong, only causing her anger to rise "I already told you I'm FINE!" Rin said angrily, she took a breath, swallowing her anger and forcing an expressionless look onto her face. "Rin, if something is wrong, no matter if it is personal, you must tell us!" Splinter said sternly. "I'm fine!" She said, trying to put on a lighter tone and actually doing a pretty good job, but not good enough. Leo walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder, Rin reacted harshly to his touch and grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his shell, causing Mikey to come and try to do what Leo had, but Rin swiped his hand away. Mikey looked hurt, his face creased with worry.

Rin's eyes widened a bit before narrowing once more in anger "It's not safe...Not safe for you to b near me right now..." Rin said in a strange mixture of worry and anger. She looked at the other brothers and Splinter for a moment before running at full speed out of the lair and to the nearest manhole. She had to get away, she wasn't sure if she could hold up against the voice much longer, if she could hold up against the darkness inside her, the beast of the beauty...


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya lovely readers! It's nice to know you're still reading my shitty story! I edited this chapter so it wouldn't be so fucking sad, however i did edit out some of the paragraphs that explained some stuff, so if this chapter seems a bit rushed and underdeveloped, it isn't i'm just a dumbass!**

**ENJOY THE SADNESS!**

The Adviser

Chapter 7: Confessions

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Michelangelo ran after Rin, even if he couldn't catch up to her, he sure as hell could track her, at least in this state. He gasped for breath as he jumped over roofs and scaled walls at such a speed he never had before. He didn't know why he was so desperate to find Rin, but he felt he had to find her, and then find out what the was wrong with her so she'd be okay, she had to be okay or else HE wouldn't be okay. He NEEDED Rin to be okay, to be more than okay, he wanted her to feel as happy as he did when she was around, and seeing her like this ripped his heart out

! His heart pumping he raced after Rin as fast and as silently as he could, but he wasn't anywhere near as fast as she. The only thing going through his mind was Rin, the small smile she had when she was happy, the smexy smirk she wore when she was teasing someone, or the sad look she had in her eyes when she thought none was looking, that must be what this was about. She was sad, and it hurt him to see her so sad, but he didn't know why! Mikey usually joked around to hide his worry or fear, but Rin, she dealt with it differently she got angry, and right now she was furious! He shuddered when he thought of how she must be feeling, he wanted to know what made her so sad, so apprehensive, so _alone..._But he couldn't seem to get through to her.

He rushed forward, his feelings almost seemed irrational, even to him, but he pushed on, breaking the boundaries of his physical body, running faster than he ever has, or probably ever will. Rin finally stopped, they were far from the lair, they were on the outskirts of the large city, and Rin collapsed to her knees, she held her head in her hands, she shook her head and whined loudly when she started to get that horrible headache, she knew she would loose. Her vision faded and she was thrown into darkness, two windows allowed her to see the outside world but shed no light, she pounded the ground, she'd lost to the voice again. When Rin turned around her eyes were void of all emotion except betrayal, anger, and sadness.

"Rin?" Mikey asked fearfully, but his answer came in a physical manner. He found himself flying through the air, smashing into a wall and having the air knocked out of him. Rin ran over and pinned him to the wall by his neck, she was suffocating him. Mikey's eyes welled up with tears, he could see how sad she was, there was anger...so much anger, but underneath that anger was a never ending sadness that could not be hidden. Mikey's gaze traveled up the arm that held him there against his will, and up to the face of which he had gazed upon several times over the past month.

That beautiful face now twisted with the most unsightly emotions. He felt horrible, almost as if he was experiencing her feelings himself, he wanted to take her pain away and replace it with that wonderful feeling he got when she was around. He didn't know what this feeling was but he knew he wanted her to feel the same way, but the Rin he knew was gone, at least for now. What had driven her to this point, the point where she became a being of darkness. Mikey knew he wouldn't be able to fight her alone, and he couldn't reach his belt. His vision slowly faded black. His eyes drooped closed.

RIN'S POV

Rin's rational mind had lost but was fighting again ("STAY AWAY FROM HIM!") Rin thought, she pounded on the walls of her mind's cold chamber. She was trapped in her own body, it had happened before, but this was different, this side of her was stronger now, but so was she. She knew giving up would mean defeat,would mean weakness. She couldn't be weak, she couldn't be _afraid_, not just for her own sake, but for the sake of the fun-loving mutant turtle she'd come to appreciate as a friend, as a member of her new family. She watched his eyes, the emotional and physical pain travel across his face. His eyes started to close. Rin couldn't take anymore. She took her claws and shredded the anger into millions of pieces. She'd done it again, she'd hurt and innocent person, she'd done something that could never be forgiven, or so she thought.

She attacked herself, she used the emotions she felt to destroy the one's her dark side felt, she couldn't let it win, not this time, not when her closest friends life was at stake, not when the person she...she _loved_ life was at stake. ('yes...I love him...I think I do, I'm so happy when he's around, he always makes me laugh, he's sweet, and even though his brother's would say otherwise, he really is quite smart. He is intuitive, he can feel others pain like it is his own, yet here I am giving him his own, I really am a monster...I deserved to be abandoned, to be forgotten...to be _alone._" Rin shuddered at the thought, her body came back to her. As much as Rin would like to say otherwise, she did have fears. She feared she would not be accepted, that people would leave her behind, that she would be alone, that she would never be loved, but these fears had already come true.

She had tried to make up for this dark side by becoming the loyalest foot ninja alive, but she had been repaid with betrayal! Her loyalties had shifted, yet she had made yet another mistake, she had believed that she could keep this thing inside her, with it's insatiable desire for blood, at rest. She had believed she could tame herself. There was a name for her problem, it was a mental disorder called Dissociative Identity Disorder. She had formed it at the age of 12 when her family had rejected her, her uncle, her cousin, and her brother. They had left them, so Rin had pledged her loyalty to her uncle and him alone, but when she had been betrayed she had accidentally found the turtles, and they had become the most unlikeliest of families.

Rin had kept to herself all this time, but she wouldn't do that anymore, if she was to be truly loyal, she would have to tell them _everything_, her past, and her future-what she hoped it would be. Her grip loosened and then vanished from around Mikey's neck, her anger was gone, she felt drained. She looked a Mikey's limp body and automatically assumed the worst "No...I didn't...did I?" She asked, she quickly reached down to take his pulse and visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry Mikey, I should have known I couldn't control it, I never have before..." she said, pulling his head to her chest and stroking his head. Mikey smiled in his sleep, and Rin started to cr, she cried for several reasons, but most of it was due to him being healthy enough to smile.

**ALRIGHT! So it was sad, but I kinda tried to make it cuddly in the end, pretty sure I messed up though...anyway next chappy is either gonna be super cute, super sad, or both...I haven't decided yet...but be patient.**

**"Good things happen to those who love pizza!"-Michelangelo**


End file.
